What I Truly Needed
by Chaos Of Flames
Summary: Hermione has a secret, when the Final Battle ends in a way no one expected she must confront her secret.  Her most kept secret is Draco Malfoy and an unhealthy obsession with him. HG/DM non-compliant with DH epilogue rated T for safety, and my paranoia...


**Disclaimer: Any characters or events recognized belong the the genius of J.K. Rowling, I just borrow them and let the plot bunnies attack.**

**Hello my dear readers, here's another Dramione for you. This one was a long time in the making, it was one of those ideas that come at 2 in the morning and take forever to finish. But as it is now here, we shall get on with it!**

A simple envelope addressed to D. Malfoy, delivered on the designated day of the Final Battle, with a strange message written on the front:

_Don't throw this away as soon as you see who it's from, please just read it._

_DM,_

_ I'm going to be completely honest in this letter, you are the only reason I'm still alive. Starting back in third year I became depressed, and it continued all the way through sixth year; I suppose you could even say it continues now. I felt used and underappreciated, and I didn't believe that anyone would miss me if I suddenly disappeared. I was almost sure that no one would notice my absence until they needed help with an essay, well no one except for you that is. You would notice because you would have no one to argue with over insignificant things, like name-calling. No one to take your mind off of what everyone expected from you; as the only thing I expected was a witty comeback for my latest insult. During those years, I needed you. You were the only one who could make me feel anything besides misery with just a word. And whether you'll admit it or not, you needed me as well. You needed a distraction; someone to take your anger out on. I accepted that and drove myself to hang on, hoping that every time I saw you, you would say something to start a fight. I didn't live day by day; I lived argument by argument. Looking back now it was almost pathetic how much I needed my greatest enemy, but now you're gone. You left me here all alone. I've realized you don't need me anymore; but I still need you. I've unconsciously withdrawn from everything that I once held dear. I don't even care who wins this war anymore, and I don't care what happens to me. I throw myself into battle hoping to die. I feel that before I meet my end you should know that you meant something to someone. You should know how much you meant to me. I ask for nothing; as I may be dead by the time you read this. I only hope that this knowledge can bring some comfort to your dying heart. I hope to see you at the final battle, one last time. I have no doubt that you will survive, and I wish you a better life after this terrible war. If I could, I would have loved you, but I don't believe that I have a heart capable of love, nor do I believe that the false emotion would bring any sort of peace. In another lifetime maybe._

_Your Mudblood,_

_HG_

I was running for my life as fast as my legs would carry me. I didn't know why, considering I wanted to die in this battle, but I did know that for some reason I had to run. Ron was dead; he had died before my eyes by Voldemort's hand. Harry was dead as well; he had thrown himself in front of me when Voldemort had turned his wand on me. Voldemort was dead by my hands. The war was over but I wasn't safe yet, there were still Death Eaters on the battlefield that would have no problem killing me on principle. So, I was running towards the Forbidden Forest, maybe I was running towards the apparition point just off of Hogwarts' grounds, I'm still not sure.

Suddenly an arm shot out from behind a tree and grabbed me, yanking me behind the tree. The hand covered my mouth muffling my screams and another arm wrapped itself around my torso to contain my struggling.

"Shut up Granger," the voice belonging to the arms said next to my ear.

Though my mind was screaming at me to continue fighting, my body immediately relaxed at the familiar voice. It was Malfoy, and his voice held a familiarity that had me utterly unable to continue struggling.

"If I take my hand away from your mouth will you keep quiet?" He whispered.

I nodded my head once to affirm that I would and he removed his hand.

I moved to step away from him, but all he did was pull me tighter to his chest. Sensing that it was futile to struggle as he was much stronger and I was weakened from battle, I stopped trying to move away.

"Where are Potter and Weasley?" he asked.

"Dead," I replied.

"The Dark Lord?"

"Dead," I repeated.

"Interesting," he said, more to himself than to me. After a time he spoke again.

"Did you mean it?" he asked, his voice next to my ear, making me shiver.

"Mean what?" I asked.

He took one arm from around me and rummaged behind me, in what I assume was his pocket. Finding his goal he pressed a piece of paper into my hand. I knew immediately what it was, the letter I sent to him.

"Did. You. Mean. It." he asked again.

"Yes," I answered quietly.

I felt the telltale pull behind my navel of apparition, and forgetting who was holding onto me, tried to fight my way out of his grip. I didn't care whether or not I splinched, I could not let myself be taken.

When we landed I would have fallen if not for his arms around my waist, steadying me.

"Stop struggling, you moron! You almost splinched both of us!" he shook me once for good measure.

"Sorry," I whispered.

He led me down the path toward Malfoy Manor. The only thing I could think of was the time I spent here as Bellatrix tortured me. Malfoy pulled me into the manor behind him and I felt my senses run into overdrive.

"There is no one here, besides my parents, you can relax a tad," he said as he let go of me.

He turned and started down one of the hallways, looking back at me once as if I should follow him. Since I'm sure he had some ward up that would prevent me from leaving I decided to follow him, and I was also curious as to why he seemed so intent on getting me away from battle.

"This is my room, you may use the shower to clean yourself up, I will return in a while," he said, turning around in front of a door.

I nodded and walked in; he closed the door behind me. I looked around; amazed to see the room not drowning in Slytherin colors, instead it was a deep blue, with black sheets on the bed and dark mahogany furniture. I walked to a door on the right and it opened to a huge bathroom. I stripped all my blood covered clothes off and stepped into the shower. As I washed my hair I thought about everything that had happened that day. It was over; the war was finally over, by my hand.

I heard the small "pop" of a house elf appearing.

"Future Misses, I has a robe for yous, from Master Draco," it squeaked.

"Thank you, what's your name?" I asked

"Tippy, Future Misses. I has been with the Malfoys for only a small time." He returned.

"Um, Tippy? I think there's been a mistake. Why do you keep calling me 'Future Misses?'"

Tippy looked horrified for a second before he squeaked out, "You not Miss Miney?"

I stared at him for a second before I realized my full name was too much for him to say, "Yes, I am."

The relief washed over his small features immediately, "Then Tippy is not wrong."

"Well, then what did you mean by 'Future Misses?'" I asked hesitantly.

"Master Draco talks 'bout you. Lots. He likes you lots. You will be Future Misses and then Tippy and Miss Miney will have lots to talk 'bout, maybe there will be babies! Tippy has not had babies to be taking care of in long time," Tippy rambled.

I just stared at the little elf with my mouth hanging open, "The misses will need new clothes. Yours were too hard to clean, so Tippy must burn them. Tippy is very sorry 'bout that. Master Draco has clothes for you, Tippy will get them now."

Tippy disappeared with a "pop" and left me standing in my towel. I picked up the robe that Tippy had left on the sink and put it on. It was obviously Malfoy's since it almost reached my ankles. Tippy returned with an armful of clothing.

"Tippy has clothes for the misses. These are for yous to sleep in. These are for yous tomorrow, Tippy will leave these in Master Draco's room for the misses." He said, turning around.

As Tippy was walking towards the door he started to tilt slightly to the right side; that must be where his name came from. He put the nightclothes on the bed and left the clothing for tomorrow in the closet. Did that mean I would be sharing the room with Malfoy tonight? I didn't want to dwell on that thought. I looked at the clothes Tippy brought me. They were Malfoy's, a pair of boxers and an old Quidditch jersey, wonderful. I didn't have anything else, so I had no choice but to put them on.

Just as I finished putting the jersey on the door opened behind me, "Were you injured at all during the battle?"

I turned to face him, feeling oddly self-conscious in his clothing, "Not really, most of the blood on my clothing wasn't mine. A few scratches here and there, but nothing I won't live through."

"Good, good. You should get some rest, everything else will be sorted out in the morning," He said distractedly.

"Alright," I said hesitantly, "Will I be sleeping in here?"

"Of course, this room is the safest. There are no dark artifacts or traps for someone like you to find."

"Excuse me? What do you mean people like me?" I demanded.

"Your curiosity is something that knows no bounds, my pet, that is all I meant," he smirked.

I gaped at him for a second. Did he really just call me that? He took my confused silence as an admission and turned toward the bathroom beside me, taking his shirt off in the process. That snapped me out of my trance.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're not staying in here too, are you?" I asked.

"Of course I am, it is _my _room, is it not?" He smirked at me again.

"I don't suppose it would be too much to ask to transfigure something into a couch?" I hinted.

He arched one eyebrow, "Come now, Granger, just get in the bed. I won't bite, yet."

He laughed at the look on my face and walked into the bathroom. I had never heard him laugh like that before, almost carefree. I suppose not being trapped in a war by a dark master will do that to you. Figuring that there was no point in arguing with him, considering I was only staying here under his grace, I crawled under the duvet. With all that had taken place that day, it was no surprise that it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

The next morning I awoke to the sun shining in my eyes, and an arm around my waist. So Draco Malfoy liked to cuddle, very interesting. I tried to wiggle out from his grip but all he did was tighten his arm and pull me closer.

"Fine then, I won't get up," I thought aloud.

"Good, it is far too early to be awake anyway," Malfoy muttered behind me.

He chuckled when I nearly jumped out of my skin, "Relax pet; you are no longer on the run from the world. You are safe here."

Strangely enough, the thought was comforting. After spending almost a year living out of a tent, this bed was rather nice.

Suddenly, there was a small "Pop," and Tippy appeared, "Yous presence is requested at breakfast Master Draco."

He groaned, "Tell them it's too early to deal with their nonsense, and we have a guest. Would they like me to bring her with me or should I be a terrible host and leave her here?"

"Tippy will finds out for you and come back to tells you," Tippy squeaked before disappearing with another "pop."

"Are you out of your mind? You want me to go and see your parents!" I shrieked.

"Well yes, of course. It would only make sense considering that you're staying in their Manor," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "They aren't what you think, pet. My father was young and made a mistake in joining the Dark Lord. Father thought he was free from the Dark Lord's control when Potter defeated him as a baby, but then he returned. The Dark Lord threatened to torture and kill my mother to force my father and me into his services. There is nothing more important to my father than my mother, so to protect her we did what we had to. He's not perfect; he still thinks that we're better than everyone else, but it's because of power, not the purity of blood. We've seen enough death to know that we all bleed the same color," he finished solemnly.

There was another "pop," and Tippy reappeared, "Master Lucius and Miss Cissy says that yous should both come down to breakfast. They are filled with anxiousness at meeting Master Draco's friend. Now Tippy must be leaving so as to finds more clothes for Miss Miney," and he disappeared with one last "pop."

"So, what am I going to wear down to see your parents? My current wardrobe is not exactly appropriate," I said, giving in.

"Oh, this works fine on you," he said slyly, looking me up and down slowly.

I ripped the blanket out from under him and he flipped on to the floor.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he demanded once he got back on his feet.

"For staring lewdly at me. Now, I would like some proper clothing that I know for a fact that you have stored in here somewhere because I saw Tippy bring it in," I said quickly.

"Fine, fine. It's in that wardrobe," he pointed before turning to go to the loo, "Insufferable know-it-all."

"Thanks, pasty ferret," I smiled at his back as he walked away; and I could have sworn I saw his shoulders shake as though he was chuckling.

I walked to the wardrobe and took out the clothes I assume he meant for me to wear. A Slytherin green fitted T-shirt and khaki pants. Don't purebloods know how to dress casually? I had just finished putting on the pants and had started to put the shirt on when I heard the door to the loo open behind me.

"Well, I leave for two seconds and I come back for quite a nice surprise," he chuckled behind me.

I calmly finished putting my shirt on before turning around and throwing the clothes I slept in at his head. To my horror he simply dropped them on the floor, unfazed, and started to take off his own clothes to change.

"What are you doing? Stop! Stop!" I said covering my eyes with my hands.

"Oh, come now, pet. There is no need to be shy now. Not with what I have in store for you," he laughed lowly.

My hands dropped from my face. Had he just said what I think he said? No, not possible, would never happen. By the time I was done trying to get the image of the two of us out of my head, he was done dressing and seemed to be waiting for me to realize it, with a smug little smirk on his face.

"Ready now?" he asked in a seemingly innocent voice.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose," I answered, grimacing.

Since I was not in shock as I was the night before, I was careful to take in my surroundings more meticulously. It was a beautiful manor, old styling made everything feel as though it were original to the house. Everything was also unbelievably clean, a testament to the obsessive tendencies of the house elves. The door to what I assume to be the dining room was closed and had ornate carvings all over its surface. Malfoy knocked once before opening the door and stepping inside with me in tow. There was a long table in the center of the room with a fireplace behind it, crackling loudly. The end closest to the door had two occupied seats in it. At the head of the table facing away was Lucius and to his left was Draco's mother.

"About time you showed your face, Draco," Lucius said without turning around.

"My apologies, Father, I found that I was a tad more drained than usual," he responded coolly.

"And who's the lady friend trying to hide behind you?" His mother asked with a touch of amusement.

"You know Hermione Granger, mum. I go to school with her," he said warmly. It would seem that his relationship is better with his mother than with his father.

"Ah, yes. I do seem to recall hearing that name from time to time," she smiled at me.

Draco pushed me in front of him, "Say something."

I stumbled slightly, but recovered quickly enough to say, "Hello Mrs. Malfoy, it is very nice to meet you."

"Oh please dear, call me Cissa," she smiled again.

By this point we had walked to the side of the table where we could see both the elder Malfoys, and the moment I was dreading was upon me; now Lucius would surely have something to say.

"Miss Granger," he nodded at me to show recognition and I flinched inwardly, "Still in one piece I see, how did the rest fair?

"Not so well," I answered shortly.

"Shame really, to have so much potential wasted," he faced me now, "You'll have to forgive me for my actions before today, I really had no choice."

"I know," I looked quickly at Malfoy, "I understand doing what one must in times of war."

"Good, you are one of few, Miss Granger. Under any other circumstances, I'm sure it would have been a fine experience to find an intelligent woman such as you as Draco's...friend."

"Lucius isn't there something that you wanted to do out on the veranda? Now?" Narcissa said suddenly.

He looked at her questioningly, "No, why would there be? Are you feeling alright Cissa?"

She elbowed him in the side and he grunted, "Oh yes, that thing on the veranda. I see now," he stood regally and pulled her chair out for her, looking pointedly at Draco.

He took Narcissa's arm and walked towards the door, bowing once as he left. The Purebloods truly seem to still reside in the Dark Ages.

"I heard that," Draco said chuckling.

"You know Legilimency too?" I groaned.

"Of course, Severus was my godfather," he said, pulling a chair out for me.

"Right," I said lamely.

It was a nice simple breakfast; I wasn't really a breakfast person so I didn't eat much, and honestly since the war started I seemed to be taking less care of myself, but Malfoy ate like a typical boy.

"I have been a terrible host," he began suddenly, "You have been at the Manor for an entire day, and I have yet to show you around."

I looked at him, surprised, "You mean like a tour?"

He smirked, "Something like that, come with me."

I stood without arguing; I actually was quite interested in seeing the Manor's grounds as they were more than likely expansive. He offered me his arm, probably to spite me for my earlier comment about the Dark Ages. I took it because I was afraid it would offend him if I refused, and I didn't really have anywhere else to go right now.

"I think I will show you the grounds first. It is a lovely morning and it would be foolish to waste it inside," he said with a hint of a question.

"That sounds nice, Malfoy" I replied, how could I deny him anything?

"Please, call me Draco," he corrected.

He escorted me through a passage outside the dining room that I didn't see on the way in. I wonder if it was even there when we came down earlier. Once we were outside, I realized he was quite right in saying that it would be a waste of a day to stay inside. It was beautifully sunny out, and it was unseasonably warm for this time of year. It makes you wonder how such a day as this could follow a day like yesterday, when there was so much horror. The sun will come out tomorrow; I believe the saying goes.

"Now that we are alone, I have some questions," he began, looking out towards the trees.

"May I refuse if I am not comfortable with the question?" I asked before giving him a definitive answer.

"Of course," he replied.

"Then yes, ask away," I said.

"I was wondering what happened on the field yesterday," he looked at me for the first time since coming out.

"I will tell you as much as I am able," I began slowly, "We were aware of the attack that the Dark Lord was planning, and as such we were already attempting to fortify the castle. You were in the castle for that, so I'm sure you know most of those details. Let me see, when we ventured out we headed toward the Shrieking Shack, I'm sure you know that as well. You know what occurred in the Shack, and I'd rather not speak of it anyway. After that, Harry left us to meet the Dark Lord in the Forbidden Forest. I'm not sure what your parents said of it, but I know that they were present. Harry knew he was one of the Dark Lords last two Horcruxes and that in order for any possibility of victory he had to die."

Draco's eyes widened, but I continued on, "The other Horcrux was Nagini, but that was Neville's job, so I didn't worry about it. Neville got the job done; it was a shame that he was killed as soon as he had accomplished it. He was avenged in the end, though," I stopped for a second after I realized that I was rambling.

I took a steadying breath before I continued, "Ron and I were to finish the job after Harry's sacrifice, and we never expected him to suddenly come back to life. I mean, who survives two Killing Curses from the Dark Lord? We took the surprise to our advantage, joining him immediately and going for the Dark Lord. He had surrounded himself with his innermost circle of Death Eaters and they all fought like rabid animals. The three of us held our own pretty well for a while, but they had the numbers; eventually we were going to lose. That didn't matter though, the only thing that mattered was to get one of us a shot at the Dark Lord.

Of course, even though I had a perfectly thought out plan all hell broke loose as soon as we showed up."

"Wait, you and Weasley were going to finish the job? What about the prophecy that meant so damn much?" He asked, confused.

"Prophecies mean very little in the outcome of actual events. They only come to pass because the one they are about allow it to. It didn't actually matter who cast the final curse as long as all the Horcruxes were gone," I answered before continuing.

"This part gets rather foggy, there was just so much going on that I'm not completely sure what happened. I know the Death Eaters that Ron was distracting found an opportunity for the Killing Curse, but I don't know who cast it. I actually was exchanging hexes with Voldemort for a while. He shot a powerful Dark curse my way and I had no way to avoid it; I expected to die then but Harry's hero instinct kicked in and he dove in front of me to take the curse. Whatever curse it was, it was effective; he slumped forward and didn't move again.

I felt a surge of anger, of power, and my magic just erupted from me. Every Death Eater around me flew back and was unconscious before they hit the ground. It was only me and the Dark Lord that remained standing. I was just so angry. I wanted him to feel all the pain that everyone I knew had felt, all the pain that _I_ had felt. I gathered what was left of my power and flung everything I had at him. I watched the light leave his eyes, and it was the greatest thing I have ever felt. I almost wonder if that makes me like them." I looked up at him.

"I was the only other one that was supposed to die that day. If anyone was supposed to sacrifice themselves for the cause it was to be me. They knew I had no desire to live anymore, and it was respected."

"Then why were you running to the Apparition point? There were plenty of Death Eaters still hexing and you could simply have used them to end your life." He asked slowly.

"I...I'm not sure. Maybe-no, I don't know," I looked away.

He turned to face the trees again, "You should stay here."

"Shouldn't that have been phrased as a question?" I raised an eyebrow at his back.

He smirked over his shoulder at my expression, "No."

"Well, if you insist. It's not as though I have any other place I need to be right now." I huffed.

He chuckled lowly, "I knew you'd see things my way eventually."

"Prick," I said in a friendly tone.

"Know-it-all," he responded.

"So, why did you grab me?" I asked after a brief silence.

"Well, I-" he was interrupted by a small "pop."

"Tippy has brought yous a small lunch. Missy Cissa has noticed yous would not be coming in," Tippy said placing a tray of sandwiches and tea out for us.

Before he Apparated away I stopped him, "Tippy is there anything I could use as a light jacket? It's getting cooler."

He turned to me bowing lowly, "Anything Tippy can do for the Future Misses, he will do."

Then he was gone and I turned to the small lunch, picking up a small sandwich and pouring myself a cuppa.

"Draco, how do you take your tea?" I asked without looking up.

When he didn't answer me I looked at him, "Draco?"

He was looking at the spot that Tippy had disappeared from with a look on his face that was somewhere between shock and horror.

Tippy came back with another small sound, "This was what Tippy could finds for Miss Miney. Tippy hopes it is what the Future Misses intended."

"Thank you, Tippy, it's perfect," I replied, and he disappeared again.

"How long has he been calling you that?" Draco asked in a strangled voice.

"Since last night," I shrugged, "I questioned him at first, but he was very sure in what he was saying so I figured there was no point in arguing."

"I see," he said quietly.

I put on the jacket that Tippy had found for me, "More of your clothes, lovely."

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes!" He protested, snapping out of his shock.

"I didn't say that there was," I replied, "It was merely an observation that they are all I seem to be wearing."

He raised an eyebrow at this, "Really? All that you're wearing? That's an interesting thought."

"You are so ridiculous," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why don't you just transfigure something then?"

I faltered at this, looking down at my all but forgotten tea I replied, "I have no wand. I was using Bellatrix's but it only worked some of the time. I don't know what happened to it after the Dark Lord disarmed me. I'm not really proficient enough at wandless to transfigure correctly. Bloody hell, I don't even know if I can cast a spell anymore even if I had a wand. The last spell I used completely drained me. For all I know I've turned into a squib, so even if I do get a new wand it probably won't work."

I was well on the way to a major meltdown as Draco pulled me to him and enveloped me in his arms, "Hermione, it's alright. You have nothing to worry about; there's no doubt in my mind that you can still use magic. You are a powerful witch, my pet. One spell will not be the end of you. You were given magic for a reason and it would not be taken away so callously. Just breathe for me."

"But what if that was the reason I was given magic, just so that I could assist in the defeat of the Dark Lord?" I asked frantically.

"Tippy?" He called out.

"Yes Master Draco?"

"Get me the small box that's in my chest, you know the one," he said.

"Yessir," he Disapparated away.

Draco walked us over to the small bench near where we were standing and sat down, pulling me onto his lap. I didn't protest at all; comfort of any kind was welcome. He rubbed small circles over my lower back while we waited for Tippy. I shivered due to his ministrations and he pulled me closer to his chest.

"Still cold?"

"Not particularly, just nervous I suppose," I lied.

With a "pop," Tippy was back, "Here's the pretty box yous asked for, Master Draco."

Draco took the box without a word and pulled out a key hanging on a chain from under his shirt. He unlocked the box and pulled out my wand. I thought I would never see it again after Dobby apparated everyone out of the manor that horrible day.

"My wand," I said shakily.

"The Dark Lord wanted us to snap it; he said that the wood was obviously corrupted if it responds to someone with dirty blood, but I asked if I could have it as a sort of trophy and he gave it to me. I've been keeping it for you," he said as he handed me my wand.

I took my wand and as soon as it hit my palm I felt a surge of power, it felt as though I was coming home; without thinking I threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you so much," I whispered, burying my face in his shoulder.

Needless to say he was a little shocked, but after a few seconds he returned the hug, placing a small kiss to my temple and tangling one hand in my hair. We stayed like that for a long time, just sitting there in a comfortable silence until the sun started to go down.

"Perhaps we should head inside now, it will be dark soon," Draco said softly.

I nodded into his shoulder and moved to stand, but his arm tightened around my waist. I looked up at him and he moved his head closer to mine. I felt my eyelids flutter closed and my head tilt of its own accord. His lips pressed to mine and I felt whole for the first time in years. I froze in shock at this unfamiliar feeling, and he started to pull away, thinking that I was uncomfortable.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him back to me, smashing my mouth to his with a bruising intensity. He groaned and wrapped a hand in my hair, pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. He bit my lower lip lightly, and then ran his tongue along it, begging for entrance which I granted immediately. His tongue reached out to meet mine, and I moaned at the contact. He growled in response and slid his hand down to my lower back.

I straightened up and moved to straddle his lap. He untangled his hand from my hair and moved both of them to my waist. I molded myself to his body, his hard lines a contrast to my soft curves. His hands roamed everywhere they could reach and I threaded my hands through his hair. It was silky and slid through my fingers before I tugged lightly on it. He moaned low, in the back of his throat, and I leaned into him. His hips rocked up to meet mine and I gasped at the sensation.

"Master Draco, Tippy must inform- oh, Tippy is sorry. Tippy did not mean to bes interrupting. Oh, Tippy is a bad elf, and Tippy will iron his hands," Tippy appeared next to us.

Draco and I broke apart and he leaned his forehead to my chest with a groan. I was breathing rather heavily, so I'm not sure how that was comfortable, but what do I know?

"Tippy, you will not iron your hands. You are not a bad elf. What were you sent here for?" Draco asked.

"To make sure that yous were going to be coming in tonight," Tippy answered, tugging on his ear.

"We'll be in, no need to worry Tippy," I said quickly.

"Tippy thanks you, Future Misses," he said, bowing lowly before disappearing.

I turned back to Draco, "I am rather cold, actually."

"Then we shall have to remedy that," he whispered next to my ear, and I shivered in response.

He prodded me to my feet and stood behind me, "Follow me."

He took my hand and led me inside the house. I stumbled slightly, trying to keep up with his long strides and he consciously shortened them to allow me to keep up. He led me up the stairs to his room and pushed me against the door, smashing his lips to mine. I moaned at the feeling and parted my lips to grant him entrance. He growled low in the back of his throat and ran his hands down my sides, evoking a shiver from me.

"See what you do to me, pet? We're not even through the door yet," he chuckled against my lips.

I reached behind me and slowly turned the doorknob, smirking up at him, "Then let me lead you through the doorway."

His eyes darkened a shade as I slowly walked backwards into the room. I walked until the back of my legs hit the bed and I stood there, suddenly unsure of myself. I looked back at Draco, and bit my lip self-consciously. He smirked at me and began to walk slowly towards me, as though he was a predator and I was the prey.

With three long strides, he was across the room and standing in front of me. He brought up a hand to my face and ran the back of his hand down the side of my face slowly. I turned my head, to lean into his touch and he smiled; actually smiled, not just his usual smirk.

He leaned in towards my face and captured my lips in a slow, soft kiss; much different from the earlier ones. This kiss was sensual, more an expression of emotions than raw passion, like the one shared on the grounds. He brought his other hand up to cup my face and I brought mine up to rest against his chest. I ran my hands down the front of him, almost in an exploration, and he inhaled sharply. He slid his hands down my neck and continued along past my shoulders. As my hands fell to my sides he pushed his jacket from my shoulders. It fell to the floor with a small sound and Draco pushed me backwards slightly.

I had forgotten that there was a bed behind me and I fell backwards with a small "Oomf!" He smiled as he crawled over my prone form with a lithe grace. I felt my breathing speed up and lay there unmoving beneath his gaze. He braced himself on his forearms and leaned down to capture my lips again. My body arched up towards his of its own accord, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, tilting my head to deepen the kiss. One of his hands moved to my waist and slid under the shirt I was wearing; bunching the material as he slowly moved his hand upwards, leaving a trail of heat in its wake. As we broke for air, there was a knock at the door.  
>"Maybe if we're quiet, he'll go away," Draco whispered into the crook of my neck.<br>Instead of going away, the knocking became more insistent. Draco rolled his eyes before standing and looking down at me.

"Don't move," he smirked at me before walking to the door and opening it to his father.

"Draco, it's time," Lucius said simply before walking away.

"Yes, father," he nodded before turning back to me.

"It seems that our intended...activities will have to wait," he said waving his hand to make three trunks appear in the center of the room, and beginning to throw everything that he could into them.

"What's happening?" I asked slowly.

"We're leaving the country. With what my father and I have had to do in order to keep Mum safe, we cannot escape punishment. As such, we have other lovely estates to the Malfoy name that are just begging to be aired out," he said smirking while trying to get the overflowing trunk to close.

I made a small noise of understanding and watched him struggle for another moment before saying, "Here, let me do it. You work on getting another one set up."

"If I can't close it, then how are you supposed to?" He asked dubiously.

I rolled my eyes, "With magic, of course. You remember that bag that was taken from me the day I was captured? I can do something similar, and I could fold a few things. Everything packs better if the space the individual things take up is minimized."

He nodded before moving to the next trunk. I stood beside him folding everything he placed haphazardly in the trunk, and then performing what was a surprisingly simple charm on the trunk and putting everything back in. The trunk closed with a satisfying thunk and I looked up to give him a look that screamed I told you so.

He sniffed disdainfully at me as he moved on to third trunk and I to the second. As soon as he finished, he walked over to the now empty bed to sit and watch me. I felt my face heat up under his gaze.

"So, where are you going?" I asked trying to cover up the fact that he flustered me.

"It's under the fidelius charm, only father and I know where it is," he answered.

"I see, well I hope you all have a better time wherever you're going. It's probably about time that I get back to my flat. I'm sure it's been ransacked by now so I'll definitely have some cleaning to do. Whatever isn't broken I should probably pack up and I will have to find a new place to live. Which is a shame really; I was rather fond of that flat, the location was just lovely for me," I snapped my mouth shut when I realized that I had started to ramble.

I started to go off on whatever tangent came to my mind when I'm trying to cover up that something is bothering me. It sounds rather pathetic, but the fact that I might never be able to see Draco again was truly upsetting me. And his mother seems like such a nice woman, and now I'll never get to know her. And I'm probably never going to see Draco again; even if I wanted to, I couldn't find the house they were staying in. If this was what I survived the war for, then maybe I should go and find a rogue Death Eater that's hiding somewhere and let him finish the job.

"Granger!" He snapped, pulling me from my destructive thoughts.

"Hermione," he said, his tone softer this time, "Come here, pet."

I walked over to him, with my eyes on the floor. I knew that it was idiotic to be upset over this; I mean, could I really have expected otherwise? He got my letter and probably felt guilty over the fact that he knew I was going to die and could stop it. He was only at the Final Battle to stop me from getting myself killed, nothing more. He wasn't there to whisk me away to a better life or anything else that fairy-tales would have you believe.

"Has anyone ever told you that you think too much, pet?" He asked, as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down onto the bed next to him.

"Yes," I said automatically, my gaze anywhere but on him.

"Look at me, pet."

My eyes jumped to his face without my permission.

"What is this talk of going back to your flat? Are you leaving me?" He asked with no expression other than a raised eyebrow.

"You said that you were leaving the country. Where else am I supposed to go?" I answered, exasperated.

"Earlier, when I said you should stay here; I did not mean at the Manor, I meant with me, pet. You are mine, you even said so yourself," he said, his gaze never leaving mine.

"Yours?" I thought back to the letter I sent to him that began all of this, and he was right, completely right, "Yes, I'm yours."

"Then what are you even fretting about?" He smirked at me, seemingly relaxing.

"You thought I was leaving you?" I asked quietly, looking at my hands.

He paused before answering, "Yes, I did. What can I possibly give you to make you stay? I am a man on the run for crimes against humanity. And we are both seemingly incapable of the false emotion of love that most cling to so desperately."

I thought for a second, debating whether or not to even answer when he let go of my wrist. I didn't even notice that he was still holding it. He sighed softly and lay back with an arm thrown over his eyes.

"You can give me you. And through that, maybe, my sanity too," I said quietly; half hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

In response, he pulled me down next to him and turned me so that I was facing him. I just chose to roll with it and put my arm around his waist and rested my head on his chest.

"Yeah, this will work for me," I said to myself.

There doesn't always need to be a happily ever after. I never really did believe in them, even before I found out that magic and evil were real. So, I don't need a prince charming, all I need is someone who would understand why I wake up screaming, someone just as rough around the edges as I am now. Sometimes, all you truly need is something that works for you, and Draco Malfoy works for me.


End file.
